Movie Night
by toystoryadventures
Summary: "It was ordinary Friday night. Milo had been at a football game, and about now he was at the after party at Jocktopus'. Though, Bea is a football fan. She said she'd rather spend time with me. Why?" Oscar's POV


A/N: Hello there, viewers that sit at their computers bored. I'm back with more stories! And I'll update many of my stories VERY soon! Here's a little one-shot I thought of. Enjoy!

Movie Night

Oscar's POV

It was ordinary Friday night. Milo had been at a football game, and about now he was at the after party at Jocktopus'. Though, Bea is a football fan. She said she'd rather spend time with me. Why? It seemed rather odd. Though, I was enjoying myself so much, I didn't think about it. I luckily had rented a movie from NetFish. So we spent our night watching it. Though, I don't really remember most of the movie.

Around 7:30, we kicked back on the couch. As the movie started, fog rolled across the screen, looking rather like a horror movie. And I've learned my lesson watching a scary movie in Milo's presences. The title appeared out of nowhere, saying "When I Met You". It was, in fact, a romantic comedy. I rented it just for the mediocre. But, I didn't know Bea would watch it with me. I felt Bea scoot closer to me.

A woman ran across the screen in a rush. It turns out the scene is taking place in a train station. And Little Miss "Makeup Applier" is missing her scheduled train. She slummed down on a bench, crying into her hands. I'd feel bad for her, if she wasn't played by Shellena Gomez. Then, a not bad looking man swam over close to her. Bea scooted closer.

The man asked, "Hello there. What's your problem?" The woman sighed, "I missed my train to an important interview." I feel this movie's very cliché. Bea was a mere inch away from me. I gulped. I wonder why Bea's being this close to me. She's never acted this way near me before.

The movie was very long. And the jokes were terrible. Though, we were pretty much entertained. Near the middle, Bea laid her head on my shoulder. I strangely looked over. She looked into my eyes deeply. I think she did it on purpose. I felt my face warm up as I wrapped my fin around her shoulder. I definitely loved the feel of warmth shared. Her breathing was slowing down. She was getting tired.

The movie was close to ending. And I saw tears run down Bea's cheeks when the man asked the woman to marry him. I couldn't help but get teary-eyed too. I mean, the movie was very cheesy, though; the plot was not that bad. Bea buried her face into my chest. I could feel the tears seep into my shirt. I gently petted her hair to sooth her. After a few sobs, she stopped. She looked up at me and whispered, "Thank you. This movie's love story is beautiful. I just wish all relationships worked that way." Bea had just gotten through a bad breakup with a guy named Josh. He looked to rebellious and totally out of Bea's league. I warned her a few weeks ago that she should just dump him. She didn't listen. She really liked him, anyone could see it. Anyone but Josh. Last weekend, he confronted her saying things like "I should really not be seen with you. I need someone that _gets _me." I soon really hated that jerk. He really broke Bea's heart. When she had no shoulders to cry on, I was there to comfort her. She got over it in a few days, and she said I was the one to get her through them.

"Josh was never meant to be with you." I told her. Bea looked away, nervously. I could've never seen what soon happened. "I like you, Oscar." She whispered. I gasped in response. I didn't see it coming. I always liked her, for a long time. Though, I could never tell her, because I didn't know what she'd think about me, and it'd ruin our friendship. "You like me, too?" I asked, and then smiled. "I like you, too. I really do. I just couldn't tell you before, because I was afraid of what you'd say." Bea smiled. "I felt the same way! I love you." I saw her looking into my eyes with great passion. I could notice the love inside the glare. I looked into hers the same. I could see something, like it's meant to be: our love. I slowly leaned in closer to her. My eyes gently closed along with hers. Until our lips met. Most of the passion of our love came out into the kiss. My spirit filled with joy.

When we let go of it, Bea yawned. She laid her head back onto my chest. Her eyes gently closed. Her breathing was slow and steady. I thought she looked so beautiful. I kissed the top of her head without thinking. Bea smiled. I smiled. 'She's so…perfect." I thought. My eyes started to close as well. Though, I didn't care. As long as I was sleeping on the couch with the girl I love in my arms, I'll be the happiest fish in the world. Even if I didn't see the ending of the movie.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that OscBea fluff! Next story will be MiloxOscar! Man, I love this couple! See ya, fish fans!


End file.
